Of remediation and damnation
by whenthemarshmallowmettheslayer
Summary: It had been something- a mix of pride and confusion (Obi-Wan was Qui-Gon's padawan not the Jedi Master of the two)- in watching Obi-Wan battle the Sith that had been on Tatooine. Then that pride and confusion had turned to concern and confusion when Obi-Wan had defeated the Sith (by cutting the dark sider's legs off) yet continued on hacking the corpse.
1. Chapter 1

"Obi-Wan," Qui-gon's voice was as gentle as he could muster, "you can stop now."

It had been something- a mix of pride and confusion (Obi-Wan was Qui-Gon's padawan not the Jedi Master of the two)- in watching Obi-Wan battle the Sith that had been on Tatooine.

Then that pride and confusion had turned to concern and confusion when Obi-Wan had defeated the Sith (by cutting the dark sider's legs off) yet continued on hacking the corpse.

One of the things that differed Obi-Wan to Xanatos was that Qui-Gon's third padawan had never been needlessly violent or cruel to another being. This was the first time Obi-Wan had been and it was unsettling.

Yet Obi-Wan force aura did not feel tainted no... it felt resigned.

Obi-Wan looked up at him. His blue eyes, that contrasted with the blood on his face, looked so old. Qui-Gon would have taken a step back if he wasn't frozen in shock.

"Obi-Wan...you didn't have to destroy his corpse like that."

"Master do you remember how I told you I couldn't tell you what happened to me that I fell into a coma before we took this mission?"

"Yes."

"He had to do with it. He didn't die the first time despite having his legs cut off and in the first time he killed you," Obi-Wan told Qui-Gon in a broken tone.

"Obi-Wan it was just a dream. A nightmare you had while in your coma. Remember what Master Yoda always tells us? The future is difficult to see because it is always in motion. While I am amazed by your skill - do not go fighting a Sith by yourself no matter what you've dreamt!"

"I am afraid I cannot make that promise Master. We need to go check on Anakin and Padme." With that the padawan walked off not looking back on the very confused Master.

* * *

 **A/N: I own nothing and this also posted on archiveofourown.**

 **Am I the only person that could see Obi-Wan, Anakin, or even Ahsoka going back in time meeting Maul and having to hacking at Maul's "corpse" (much to the confusion of others) considering the Sith's ability of not being as dead as others thought?**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Originally posted on ao3 under the pen name youngjusticewriter.

...Happy late one year anniversary?

Omake summary: Obi-Wan steals one youngling along Qui-Gon's padawan during the night like a thief.

* * *

Obi-Wan, despite knowing what was all at stake and that he had failed, felt like a thief in a night. Insidious even as he made his way to Qui-Gon's quarters. Despite being far older than Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan felt like a youngling about to be caught after hours roaming the temple.

His heart pounded in his chest but also ached with loss at what - or rather who - he was choosing to let go this time around instead of Qui-Gon being snatched from him. Obi-Wan could stay. Let his master train Anakin's like he also meant to. But he wasn't. Despite the years that had past, the apologies for losing her son Obi-Wan had told Shmi Skywalker's grave were still heavy - like the weight of the corpses of the slaughtered younglings - on his tongue and soul.

Obi-Wan's feet were almost soundless against the floor of temple despite the brisk pace he kept and the weight that silently and tightly clung to him in fear of being dropped. Despite it being dark, despite the years that had long since passed, Obi-Wan navigated the temple with ease.

When he finally arrived, Anakin was already outside his Master's quarters and dressed warmly. This time the boy was prepared for the cold that was space. Obi-Wan without a word offered a hand. The lekku pressed against his cheek moved as Ashoka decided to peer at Anakin. Anakin looked up so he too could see the other child clinging to Obi-Wan.

Despite being children, they were wise enough to remember the situation; that silence was a must. Obi-Wan for the first time in months felt not happy but at peace. A feeling he hadn't known in years. Obi-Wan smiled into Ahsoka's lekku.

Anakin had once confessed to him that fixing broken machines was an antidote to every pain, every loss, ever fear, every defeat. That tinkering with machines until he fixed them kept him from going mad. Perhaps Anakin could teach Obi-Wan (or rather attempt to) during the time it took for them to arrive at Tatooine. Obi-Wan would like that though admittedly he was not as clever as Anakin when it came to droids, ships, and other such things.


End file.
